Shoes and Dolls
by Gemini-Fantasy
Summary: Josephine and Leliana go on another shopping trip to Orlais. Sequel to Shoes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.**

Once again Leliana watched as Josephine scribbled at the papers on her desk. It had been a few months since their trip to Orlais and Leliana couldn't stop thinking about all those shoes.

"Oh Josie!" Leliana said.

"No." Josephine said.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Leliana exclaimed.

"I have my suspicions." Josephine told her. "We are not going to Orlais again."

"But Josie-"

"No."

"Why not?" Leliana asked.

"You just want to go back to that shoe store." Josephine accused.

"Why would you think that Josie?" Asked Leliana.

"Because you're obsessed with shoes." She answered.

"I promise I won't buy any shoes." Leliana said.

"I don't believe you." Josephine told her.

"Fine then." Leliana said. "I guess you wouldn't be interested in those dolls I saw in the store window across the road from the shoe store."

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" Josephine asked.

"Because," Leliana answered, "you said we only had enough sovereigns left to get back to Skyhold."

"Well it doesn't matter." Said Josephine. "We still aren't going."

"But you said you wanted more dolls for your collection." Leliana told her. "Think of all the fun you can have playing with them."

"Shhh! Someone will hear you." Josephine whispered.

"If we went back to Orlais you could buy them." Leliana said.

"Well I guess that would be okay." Josephine said. "As long as you give your word that you want buy any shoes."

"I swear on my honor that I will not buy any shoes." Leliana promised with her fingers crossed.

Days later the friends once again found themselves in Val Royeaux.

"Now which way was it to the store?" Josephine asked.

"Don't you worry I know just how to get there." Leliana said.

Leliana grabbed Josephine by the hand and ran straight to the shoe store as fast as possible.

"Here it is." She said as she made to enter the store.

"Oh no you don't Leliana." Josephine stopped her. "You are not buying any shoes. You promised."

"Of course Josie." Leliana said as they began to walk across to the other store. "Let's just go and look at those dolls."

When they entered the store Josephine's eyes widened at the sight. Their were dozens of shelves loaded with dolls of all sizes, genders, and races.

"There are so many of them!" Josephine exclaimed. "They're all so adorable!"

"Well, which one do you want to buy?" Leliana asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Josephine muttered.

Josephine wandered excitedly around the store, looking at all the lovely dolls. She was so distracted that she didn't notice when Leliana snuck out of the store and across the road.

"I want to buy every single pair of shoes you have!" Leliana told the merchant, not even bothering to look at the shoes that she had been dreaming about for months.

The merchant happily sold Leliana all of the shoes and arranged for them to be delivered to Skyhold in secret. Leliana sure didn't want Josephine to find out that she broke her promise. She quickly ran back to Josephine, who was still admiring all the dolls.

"This one is so lovely." Josephine said. "I don't know. Which one do you think I should get Leliana?"

"Oh. I don't know Josie." She answered. "Which one do you like best?"

"I'm not sure." Said Josephine. "Oh well. I guess I just have to buy them all."

"Josie, You can't buy all of these dolls." Leliana told her.

"But they're all so wonderful!" Josephine exclaimed. "Besides you bought all those shoes last time."

"I only bought half of them!" Leliana reminded her.

"I can't possibly leave any of them behind." Josephine said. "I have to have all of them."

"Alright." Leliana gave in. "It is only fair."

Leliana knew that Josephine might someday find out about her secret shoes and if she did then Leliana wanted something to use against her whenever she got upset about it. So they bought the very expensive dolls, loaded them onto the carriage and set out for home.

Days after arriving at Skyhold, while Josephine was busy having a tea party with her new dolls, a giant crate was delivered containing the spymaster's secret shoes. And the merchant, who as it turned out owned both stores, had a very rich and very happy retirement.


End file.
